


The Ultimate D&D AU!

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, D&D AU, DM Bumi, DM Jinora, DM Suki, Gen, Jasmine Dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three generations, the same game. The same plot, the same place, similar people.Or Suki creates the greatest D&D campaign to ever exist.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Izumi/Kya II (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Welcome (To your eventual doom)

Katara and Sokka sat down at the table, they signed up for a D&D campagain but hadn't met anyone in it yet. The DM had questioned them about every little aspect of their life, said she was using it for the plot. "What gods have blessed of with three new people in one day?" a boy asked  
"Wait, you were the only one?"  
"Yep, that gave Suki full freedom to torment me,"  
"Oh yes, and I even wrote a script this time,"  
"Really?"  
"Yep, it's gonna be good! So, I'm Suki I'll be your Supreme Dungeon Master, and that's Zuko, originally the only person in the campaign."  
"Supreme? Also, I like to think of myself as her second in command."  
"He is not, would you guys like to introduce yourselves?"  
"I'm Sokka,"  
"I'm his sister Katara,"  
"I'm Aang,"  
"Cool we ready to begin?"  
"Yep!" the others said in unison "Alright so Sokka and Katara, you're on a boat,"  
"Why?" Sokka asked  
"Your fishing, so Katara, you create a ball of water to catch a fish but your brother yells at you, what do you do?"  
"I'm going to drop it on his head!"  
"You drop the water on his head, you two get into a fight, and Katara, you explode a glacier, a ball of ice pops up with a boy in it what do you do?"  
"Do I have any weapons?"  
"No, but your brother has a boomerang you can take it,"  
"So, I'll take Sokka's boomerang and break open the iceberg."  
"Roll a D20 to see if you succeed." Katra rolled a 16, "Okay, after many tries you break open the iceberg, and find a boy. Aang you are said boy what do you do?"  
"Ask Katara to go penguin sledding!"  
"Um okay, Katara, your response?"  
"Sure?"  
"Zuko, you see a big flashing light, what do you think it is?"  
"The Avatar?"  
"Ding ding ding!"  
"I'M GOING TO RESTORE MY HONOR!!!"  
"Bit loud are you?" Katara whispered  
"My uncle owns the shop we can do whatever, we use lighters all the time."  
"Speaking of that," Suki unscrewed a water bottle and dumped some on Sokka, "Katara dropped some water on your head."  
"Fuck you,"  
"Aw, we're just getting started."  
After they finished that day (They left the air temple) and Suki used the lighter and water bottle many times. "Gran Gran is going to ask why I'm soaking wet!" Sokka muttered "Just tell her I'm insane!" Suki responded  
"Oh trust me, I will,"  
"See you in to days!"  
"Oh, boy"  



	2. Getting Into It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Warriors of Kyoshi" Episode

Katara and Sokka were the first people there (Besides Suki) so they plopped down at the table. Five minutes later Zuko came from the back and sat with them. Aang came in a few minutes later. Suki had a large bowl of frozen blueberries that she was plucking out of the bowl and popping into her mouth, her fingertips were already bright purple, "We ready to begin,"  
"Yep," Aang said cheerily  
"So, Apple looking at the map I gave you what where do you want to go?"  
"Kyoshi Island,"  
"Ooh, this is going to be fun,"  
"Wait," Sokka said looking at the map with Katara, "If we want to go to the Northern Water Tribe, this would be going out if our way,"  
"There are Elephant Koi," Aang said like it was a plausible reason.  
"We need to be efficient and smart,"  
"Hey, I asked Apple not you, if he said we're going to Kyoshi Island that's where you're going," Suki told Sokka, causing him to let out an exasperated sigh.  
*Time Skip*  
Suki had eye masks on Aang, Katara, and Sokka and she said to the later, "So, you, Apple, and Kiwi are tied to a wooden statue, beginning accused of spying for the Fire Nation. Squash what do you do?"  
"Ask for the men who captured us,"   
Suki removed the mask and exclaimed to Sokka, "It twas I! I captured you with my elite team of female warriors! Also, you are in a village with loads of people glaring at you, and the statue is of Artichoke Cantlope, who wants to do something,"  
Aang spoke up, "Well if they like Avatar Kyoshi I'll show them my Avatar powers!" I worked and they all loved him.   
"Alright, Zucchini, are you going to attempt to capture the Artichoke today?"  
"Today and every day until I restore my honor,"  
"Alright, so Kiwi, Apple, and Squash are eating upstairs, Apple is happy, Kiwi is bitter, Squash is pouting."  
"Squash really?"  
"Alright, Salty Lemon what do you do?"  
Sokka rolled his eyes, "I want to find you and your stupid warriors to prove that I'm stronger than you guys!"  
"Sokka," Katara whispered to her brother, "I don't think you should anger the DM she's going to kill you,"  
"Kiwi is right you know. So, Salt Lemon you find the Cantlope Warriors what do you do?"  
"I'll challenge you to a fight,"  
"Alright I accept,"  
"Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!" Zuko chanted  
"Quiet Zucchini I need my silence to defeat Salt Lemon," Suki said, causing Katara to giggle at the stupid names.  
"So I'll give you a simple slow attack to begin,"  
"Don't forget to roll a D20,"   
"Six, I got a mother fucking six!" Sokka yelled causing some people to stare.  
"Quiet Salt Lemon the pea pods are staring. So I block your attack roll again?"  
"Yep," 4, 7, 9, Sokka got knocked to the ground.  
*Time Skip*  
"Salt Lemon, you got plans, or are you going to sit around and sulk?"  
"Actually, I want you to teach me the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors,"  
"We do not teach outsiders, especially males,"  
"Oh, bummer,"  
"But, for the Artichoke I'll teach you,"  
"Yes!"  
"So, Cantlope was the Artichoke before Rice and after Klondike Bar, who is after Yogurt."  
"Okay," They practice for a while, Zuko gets board and sits on his phone while Aang and Katara talk.  
*Time Skip (Sukka kissy wissy Never happened it takes time my sweet shippers)*  
"Well, well, well, Zucchini, after all, I've done for you, you burned down my village!"  
"All you've down for me you-"  
She put a finger to his lips, "Shhh Zucchini, Kiwi, Apple, and Salt Lemon can't know,"  
Zuko stuck his tongue out at him and she hers out too.  
"Good idea with the Elephant Koi," Katara told Aang  
"Thanks," He said blushing  
"Hey Suki," Sokka said  
"Yeah Salt Lemon?"  
"I, uh, had fun today,"  
"That's to bad,"  
"What?"  
"My entire goal is to make you pea pods suffer,"  
"Oh, um, cool,"  
"Bye,"  
"Bye,


	3. North Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated here is the North Pole episodes in D&D form. Later there will actually be some charters like hanging out, not just playing D&D.

"Apple, Kiwi, and Salty Lemon, you arrive at the North Pole," Suki told them dramatically.

Yes!" Aang exclaimed, "Now Katara and I can learn water bending together!"

"Sure, yes that's totally what's going to happen," she replied in a, not at all suspicious way.  
***  
"So, Salty Lemon you are sitting at dinner, and you see a beautiful girl next to you-"

"You?" he asked jokingly to which she stuck out her tongue.

"Pickled Yams,"

Zuko looked at Suki's notes before explaining, "Princess Yue," Zuko had become a translator for all the weird things that Suki said.

"So as I was, what do you do next, Salty Lemon?"

"Well, flirt with Princess Yue of course."

"Roll a D20 then,"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Fine," He got a fourteen

"So, you try to flirt with Pickled Yams, she kind of responds but laughs at you along with Katara."

"My own sister!"  
***  
Aang tried to teach Katara waterbending, then got caught, and Sokka failed a date with Princess Yue. This all led up to Katara challenging Master Pakku to a fight.

Suki laid down the rules for the fight, "To make things more fair I'll roll for Moldy Pizza, and you'll roll for yourself in the fight."

Moldy Pizza/Suki/Master Pakku won the fight but she had planned for months the necklace's backstory but it shocked everyone else.

She also threw Sokka for a loop when she had Princess Yue engaged.

Yue's sad fate actually made Sokka's eyes well up (He would deny it if you asked him).

"Next round we'll have some new players!" Suki told them before she left.


	4. New Players!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee are introduced.

Zuko walked up _The Jasmine Dragon_ wondering who the new players were going to be. Suki was very particular when kicking out new players. He opened the door and a girl cartwheeled up to him, leaned in, and waved. "Ty Lee?" he asked. Ty Lee and Mai were good friends of his little sister, Azula. Mai and Zuko hung out sometimes when they were younger, but around the time they turned thirteen, they drifted away. Zuko became invested in his studies, and only hung out with others when he began to play D&D with Suki. Mai stuck with Azula and Ty Lee, she became a goth kid, but he remembered, but she had always had been rather dark. 

Ty Lee pulled back and held out her hand so he could see, Mai, Azula, and some other girl sitting at the table.

"Hey, Zuko," Azula said warmly

"Now, you join not when I was all alone?"

"Suki recruited us, said she _absolutely needed us to properly torture you_ so we couldn't say no."

"Actually it would've been pretty easy," Mai muttered

"Lies, you were down the second Suki said you could murder people with knives." Ty Lee replied

"You can't blame me!"

Suki came from the back drinking an iced tea with a straw, "Zucchini, I see you've met Mango, Tea Leaf, and Apricot."

"Azula's my sister,"

"I know, and this," she said gesturing to the other girl, "Is Toffee."

"My name is _Toph_ " The girl replied

"Everyone gets a weird nickname, I mean I'm Salt Lemon!" Sokka complained

"Well you _were _Squash, but then you complained."__

__"Can we go back to that?"_ _

__"Nope, let's get started. Salt Lemon, Apple, and Kiwi, what do you want to do?"_ _

__"Umm, practice waterbending?" Aang suggested_ _

__"Great idea!" Katara complimented making Aang blush a bit.  
***  
"SECRET TUNNEL SECRET TUNNEL, THROUGH THE MOUNTAINS SECRET, SECRET, SECRET, SECRET TUNNEL, yeah."_ _

__"The fuck was that?" Sokka asked_ _

__"It was the Secret Tunnel song, I wrote it myself!"_ _

__"It was wonderful," Azula laughed  
***  
"And now you have to kiss," Suki stated_ _

__"What?" Katara yell asked_ _

__"Your idea is that you two kiss so now you have to kiss him, simple as that."_ _

__"Excuse me since when was that a thing we did?"_ _

__"Since always? I mean how many times have you guys gone home soaking wet, or what about that one time I 'accidentally' burned the end of Salt Lemon's ponytail."_ _

__"It's a wolf tail!" Sokka defined_ _

__"Whatever, Kiwi just get it over with." As Katara leaned in to kiss Aang all the lights went out in the shop. There were many shocked screams from customers. Katara and Aang noticed that there were glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. People started to complain and Suki reluctantly turned the lights back on.  
***  
"Welcome to Omashu! Suki said with a smirk, "Next time will be fun!"_ _


End file.
